The Tyna Mushroom
by VenixOfDarkness
Summary: Completed. Peach hasn't won a match in months. She receives a strange and powerful mushroom as a prize by the Roulette Wheel Game Guy. This mushroom is the best mushroom of all. Hiccups ensue. Please review.
1. The Strange Mushroom

**The Tyna Mushroom**

_**Hello, everyone. This is my first Super Smash Bros. story. Enjoy. I don't own any of the characters. **_

**Chapter One- The Strange Mushroom**

Mario's outside Smash Mansion having a brawl with the Ice Climbers and Yoshi. Yoshi launches his tongue but Mario catches it and swings him around, knocking the Ice Climbers out of the arena.

"Looza!" is Mario's yell after he lets go of Yoshi's tongue, sending him out of the ring as well.

The victory bell rings and Mario collects his prize money.

After a very obnoxious victory dance, he asks Toad, "When is-a my next brawl?"

Toad looks over the schedule, "Right after the match between Bowser and Pikachu."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach is at the Smash Casino winning it big. She giggles with glee as the slot machines are losing every coin they hold to her.

"Step right up! Step right up!" shouts the Game Guy "Come try you luck at Koopa Roulette! Light the fuse! What can you lose? Wanna watch you luck soar? Greaten your score!"

Wanting more of a challenge, Peach heads over to the Roulette table.

She slams a handful of coins on the table and says, with a determined tone, "Fifty on the Goomba!"

The Game Guy lights the fuse at the back end of the Koopa shell and it takes off at great speed. "Round and round and round it goes! Where it stops? Who knows?"

The smoke from the Koopa shell firework clears after a couple of seconds, revealing it position.

"The princess lands on _Goomba_! Times the gambled 50 with the Goomba 40…2000 coin pay!"

Peach's eyes brighten as the Game Guy hands her her winnings. "750 on Boo!" She declares.

Soon, Peach feels like she could bathe in her winnings.

"Listen, Pumpkin," the Game Guy says "you're gonna win me out of house and home. I've got a wife and kids at home to feed. Please stop!"

"Please!" the gambling-addicted-Peach begs "One more!"

The Game Guy sighs and lights the Koopa shell. The shell landed on the _Game Guy_.

"Well…" the Game Guy said "You won but I've got no coins left."

"There has to be something! ANYTHING!" Peach persists.

The Game Guy hands her a gray mushroom with blue spots that is no bigger than her hand; actually, it's half the size of her hand.

Peach gives a disgusted look, "Is this a joke?"

"Oh, no, no, no. This is called a Tyna (tie-na) Mushroom. It may be small but I've heard it packs a punch."

Peach looks at it suspiciously and asks, "Are you trying to weasel your way out of owing me?"

The Game Guy shook his head, "There's more to that mushroom than meets the eye. It's a powerhouse in disguise."

"What's it do?"

"Beats me," shrugs Game Guy "but I wouldn't eat it. Anything could happen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YEEEHAAWWWW!" Mario yells as he finishes off Ganandorf with a powerful body slam.

Ganandorf lies motionless on the floor and Mario does a victory dance on Ganandorf's back.

Peach arrives with the mushroom in hand. Not wanting anyone to know about it, she quickly hides it in her mouth.

Mario comes up behind her and says, "Gooda luck with your fight against Samus, Peach!

I'll be rooting for you!" He pats her on the back.

"Gulp…"

That did it.

"_Hic!_" Bubbles escape her mouth. She blushes deeply. "_Hic!_" Smoke escapes.

Hyrule Castle is the battle ground. Samus enters, showing off her tuned-up blaster.

Peach enters. "_Hiccup!_" She covers her mouth after embers escape. "_Hic!_" Her lips turn blue.

"Awwwww…" Samus taunts "Does the mushroom princess have the hiccups?"

Peach blushes deeply. "_HICCUP! HICCUP! HICCUP!_" Fireballs fly out her mouth and straight toward Samus.

Samus dodges them with one second to spare. "What is that? Some magical case of the hiccups? Doesn't't matter! I'll defeat you regardless!" Samus launches a powerful energy blast.

"_Hic!_" Peach teleports behind Samus. "_Hic!_" She zaps her with lighting.

Samus flies across the arena and slams into a tower wall. She jumps across the arena and is about to body slam on Peach.

"_HICCUP! HIC! HICCUP!_" A tower breaks loose and slams into Samus. Samus is unconscious.

The crowd cheers enthusiastically for Peach. She blows kisses to them and hiccups loudly three times. Bubbles come out but a smile is on her face. She knows now the key to every victory; the Tyna Mushroom. There's only one problem; where is she gonna get more?


	2. Hiccupping Is the Key To Victory

**The Tyna Mushroom**

_**I own none of the characters except for Tony.**_

**Chapter 2: Hiccupping Is The Key To Victory**

Wonderful! Magnificent! It's Peach's first victory in months. Her luck was rotten until she ate the Tyna Mushroom. Now no one can stop her. She feels, for the first time, invincible. Not even Mario can stand up to her. She needed more of those mushrooms.

There was a knock on the door. Peach answers it. "Hi, Peach."

"Tony? What a surprise! How long has it been? Three years?"

"Whoa! Calm down. It's been five years and it's good to see you, too."

Peach embraces Tony, then leads him upstairs.

"Wow!" Tony awes "I forgot how big Smash Mansion was."

After traveling through what seemed like an endless hallway, they enter Bowser's room. He apparently passed out in front of the TV, drunk on alcoholic eggnog. He lays in his recliner, drooling and snoring loudly.

"Good. Now we won't have to hear him rant about how he'll one day take over Mushroom Kingdom for the fiftieth time. Let's move on." Peach says.

Next to Bowser's room is Mewtwo's room. They enter his room to find him in deep meditation; apparently trying to keep his psychic powers in tip-top shape. His legs are crossed, his tail is curled up, and he is levitating. Below him is a chalk-drawn triangle with a circle in the center.

Peach gets too close and messes up the triangle. Mewtwo's eyes flash open, "How dare you enter my Sanctum Sanatorium!" He lands gently on the ground and walks toward Peach. "I've told you time and again that no one NO ONE is allowed in here during my meditation hours! What is it that you want that is SO important enough to bother me at this hour?"

Peach nervously points toward Tony. "Hi, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo and Tony do their secret handshake.

"What's up, buddy? Where've you been all these years?"

"Training. I've been hoping to develop enough skill and power to challenge you to a match one day."

"Let's hope that day is today. Listen, because you're my best friend, you can come in my Sanctum Sanatorium anytime you want."

"Thanks, pal."

Peach interrupts, "Mewtwo, I hate to break this up but I was in the middle of showing Tony around. So, if you don't mind…"

Mewtwo turns to Peach with glowing red eyes.

Peach slowly walks out the door backwards. After she shuts it. Mewtwo turns back to Tony, "There's something I want to show you, something I've never shown anyone else."

The wall opens up to reveal a neon-light lit hallway.

Meanwhile, Peach is leaning against the wall, grumbling about how Mewtwo stole Tony from her. She was hoping to show Tony her newfound ultimate mushroom. Mario happens to pass Peach, she asks, "Mario? Am I attention-craving?"

Mario doesn't appear to want to answer that question as he starts running down the hall.

Yoshi passes Peach ten minutes later. Peach asks, "Yoshi…"

He takes off and Peach yells after him, "Oh, come on! I didn't even say anything yet!"

Peach sighs and begins to fiddle with a piece of lint she found on the floor for the next ten minutes.

Two hours later, Tony emerges from Mewtwo's room. "I never would've thought! Amazing! Never would I have guessed that Mewtwo's got a hidden hallway that leads to a staircase, which leads to a humongous laboratory with futuristic technology that stretches down for miles and miles on end!" Tony turns around to see Peach sleeping against the wall. Judging from her position, he can tell she's been there for a long time.

"Peach…Peach…"

Peach rubs her eyes and groans, "I told you, I don't wanna go to…" She stops in mid-sentence to see Tony standing over her.

"Well," she hisses "you sure took your sweet time! What were you doing in there?"

Tony chuckles, "Well, you know. We had A LOT of catching up to do."

Peach just grunts angrily and grabs Tony's hand. They head down the hall.

The two enter Smash Casino. Peach walks up to the Koopa Roulette table where the Game Guy resides.

She slams her money on the table, "151 on the Game Guy one!"

Game Guy groans, "Come on, lady, gimme a break! If you keep coming here this Casino's gonna go bankrupt!"

"Tell you what?" She negotiates "If I win, you pay the usual plus several Tyna Mushrooms. If you win, I'll leave you alone and never return to this table."

"I got a better negotiation," Game Guy says "If I win, you'll never come back to this casino, not even on a business trip."

The two shake hands and the Koopa shell is lit. The smoke clears to reveal that Peach won.

The Game Guy is banging his head on the table, "How…are…you…doing…this…?"

"Come on," She says with a smirk on her face "Cough 'em up."

Not only is Peach handed a sack of money, but also a sack of the rare Tyna Mushrooms. The truth is that Peach cheated. She switched the original Koopa shell with a Koopa she paid handsomely; this is one thing she won't tell Tony, however.

They enter Pokemon Stadium. Peach waits at the entrance door. Tony watches from the stands as Peach steps forward onto the battle ground. He can't help but wonder what this "Tyna Mushroom" is capable of.

Bowser enters from his side of the arena. He can't help but laugh as he discovers that Peach is his opponent.

The match starts and Peach swallows the mushroom. "_Hic!_" A bubble shield appears around her. "_Hic!_" It slams into Bowser, pile-driving him deep into the ground.

He quickly emerges and charges toward her. "_HICCUP!_" The cables from the stadium ground rise to the surface and entangle Bowser. "_HIC!_" The cables throw Bowser out of the arena, making Peach the winner. Again, Peach is blowing kisses to the crowd and hiccupping at the same time, "Thank you. _Hic! _Than-_hic!_ Thank you all _HICCUP! _for watching!"

As Peach exits the stadium, Tony comes over to congratulate her, "That was amazing! That mushroom is powerful!"

Peach giggles and hiccups, "Yeah. _Hic!_ It truly _HICCUP! _is the _Hic!_ coolest."

Ganandorf watches from the stands, "I better find out what is causing Peach to gain these victories…"


	3. My Name Is Kikronz

**The Tyna Mushroom**

_**A small prologue for those who are lost in the story: Peach hasn't won a single match for months. She wins a tiny mushroom that gives her magical hiccups. These hiccups help her win many matches. Ganandorf, after witnessing Peach's victory over Bowser, is secretly planning to steal these powerful Tyna mushrooms for himself. So the story goes on. **_

**Chapter 3- My Name Is Kikronz**

Tony and Mewtwo are in his humungous laboratory studying one of the Tyna Mushrooms that Peach won.

"Something this powerful has to have side effects, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo studies its contents under a powerful microscope, "Normally, I would agree. However, I don't see anything. We need to experiment." He slowly descends to the ground.

"Experiment? On who or what exactly?"

Mewtwo uses his powers to cause the mushroom to spin in midair. With an intrigued look on his face, he says, "I'll be the one to try it. If my studies are correct, and they're always correct, this mushroom should have different effects depending on the one who eats it."

Tony seems worried, "You're going to try it? I don't know…"

Mewtwo smiles and puts his arm around Tony's shoulder, "Relax. If anything should happen, I know I can count on you to help me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser is in his room with one of the Tyna Mushrooms in his hand.

"BWAHAHAHA! The ultimate mushroom is in my grasp!" He laughs. "I would never have learned of this had it not been for you, Koopa Kid."

"Had I not been spying on Princess Peach and her friend and snuck a mushroom while she slept last night, it wouldn't have been possible, your bullship." Koopa Kid bows.

Bowser clobbers Koopa Kid. He yells, "If you call me 'bullshit' one more time, worm, I'll tear you to ribbons! Understand?"

"But, sir, I didn't…"

Bowser growls.

"Shutting up, sir!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario is walking through the endless hallway, chuckling with glee as he observes the Tyna Mushroom in his hand. He can't wait to show Luigi their new secret weapon for today's match. He passes Yoshi who, little does Mario know, also has one of Peach's Tyna Mushrooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sooner does Peach wake up that she gets a powerful case of normal hiccups. However, she's so used to getting magical ones in the battle areas that she smiles and shrugs. She heads to her dressing room to prepare herself for today's battle royal. After finishing her preparations, she opens her safe to get one of the Tyna Mushrooms from her secret stash, only to discover that the bag was empty.

"This h_ic! _ doesn't make h_ic!_ any _hic!_ sense! There were _hic!_ still twenty-ni-_hic!_ twenty-nine left! _Hiccup! _Where'd they _g_-_hic! _go?" She searches her room frantically.

Having no luck finding them, Peach leaves her room and races down the endless hallway to find Tony. No sooner does she leave, Ganandorf sneaks into her room. He quickly discovers that all the Tyna Mushrooms are gone.

Peach's hiccups echo through the hallway as she dashes through. She finds him and tries to say, "Tony! My miracle mushrooms are gone!" However, her running made her hiccups worse and she, instead, says, "_Hic!_ Ton-_Hic!_ To-_Hic! _Tyna _Hiccup! _Mushroo-_Hiccy! _Damn it!"

"Whoa! Calm down. What about the Tyna Mushrooms? Oh! I get it! You're trying to tell me that they're all gone?"

Peach nodded.

Tony seems confused as he raises one eyebrow and asks, "How are they all gone? You lent me one yesterday and you had twenty left…"

"Twenty _hic! _nine actu-_hic!_ actually," Peach corrects.

Tony rubs his forehead and before he says anything, a messenger appears behind Peach and says, "A battle royal is going to take place between Mewtwo, Bowser, Mario, Yoshi and you. You've got five minutes to get ready."

"FIVE _HIC! _MINUTES?" Peach exclaims. She dashes through the hallway to the arena.

Tony doesn't have much time. He dashes through the endless hallway to find Mewtwo. By the time he finds him, he is out of breath. "Stupid, overly-long hallway!"

"What's wrong, Tony?" Mewtwo asks.

He finally catches his breath and says, "Peach is in deep shit, Mewtwo. Protect her."

Mewtwo nods and teleports to the battlefield. Tony quickly heads toward the stands.

The battle takes place at Hyrule Castle again. Mario, as usual, enters through a green pipe that appears from the ground. Bowser enters through the arena doorway. Mewtwo appears in a flash of purple light. Peach enters through the arena doorway opposite of Bowser's.

"I'm screwed…_Hiccup!_"

Bowser laughs and sarcastically says, "Oh, no! Peach is gonna hurt me! I'm scared! Let me just run with my tail between my legs like a whimpering dog! NOT!" He swallows the Tyna Mushroom and a black light radiates from him. The others are blinded by it. By the time it clears, Bowser's slightly bigger with more spikes on his shell, sharper teeth, longer claws, and larger horns.

Mario shows off by doing an early victory dance. He then eats his Tyna Mushroom and brings forth is fireballs, which are now made of blue molten lava.

Yoshi eats his Tyna Mushroom and his eggs become powerful grenades. Not to mention the tip of his tongue grows spikes and…he becomes good at tongue twisters.

The battle starts before Mewtwo is able to eat his and he gets slammed hard by SpikeyBowser. Mewtwo is flying through the air and before he can gain control of his spinning, Yoshi bombs him with grenade eggs.

Peach is running like hell across the arena while dodging Mario's molten fireballs of fury. She hides behind a tower only to have it melt behind her. "Oh crap! _Hic!_"

Mario grabs her and spins around at a tremendous speed before releasing her. She crashes through a couple of towers and into Mewtwo. They both land with a loud boom into the ground. Soon Mario and the other Tyna-pumped opponents duke it out with each other, giving Peach time to get up. She helped Mewtwo, who also had a tough time standing up straight. Peach's hiccups were gone; not like that was gonna help her.

Tony can no longer stand watching his two best friends getting their asses handed to them. He holds his arms up and shouts, "Darkness within my heart, awaken! Awaken and turn into power! Turn into power so that I may defeat my enemies once again!" A thick black smoke begins to swirl around Tony at a fast rate. After a few seconds, the smoke that is swirling around Tony's body begins to become a solid black armor. The armor looks like that of a knight, except for several differences. It has huge spikes on the back and one spike at the toe end of each foot. The helmet looks like a dragon's head. A huge crest appears on the chest of the armor. The crest looks like two serpent dragons biting each others' necks. After the armor finishes forming, the last big puffs of smoke turn into a sword that looks like a big black flame that curves a little, which Tony calls the _Black Flameblade_ and a shield that has a swirl in the front which he calls the _Black Titanium Shield_. He jumps from the stands and races across the arena.

Peach stood behind Mewtwo and prepared for the worst. SpikeyBowser prepares a black fireball the size of two watermelons and fires. A huge explosion fills half the arena and the audience gasps and covers their eyes as a large blast of smoke and wind comes their way. After a few minutes, the smoke clears to reveal Tony standing in front of Mewtwo and Peach. Seems he used his shield to block the blast.

He lowers his shield and says, "My name is Kikronz." (Kie-kronz) He rushes toward Bowser and slices off his enlarged horns, then he grabs Bowser by the tail and tosses him through the air. Bowser crashes into Yoshi and they both fly out of the arena. Mario shoots his magma fireballs at him but Kikronz knocks away each one with his Black Flameblade. He charges toward Mario and bashes him with his shield. Mario flies out of the arena. The audience is silent for a couple of minutes. It is after Kikronz begins carrying Mewtwo and Peach to the exit that the people begin to cheer.


	4. An Odd Disguise

-1

**The Tyna Mushroom**

_**Yes, I own Kikronz. Anyway, on with the story.**_

**Chapter 3: An Odd Disguise **

"Whaddaya mean I'm banned from the arenas for a month?!" Tony questions the Guidelines Manager.

"Sir, your involvement was highly illegal and although the fans really enjoyed the way you handled the situation, you had no right to do so!"

Tony's ready to strangle this guy, "My two best friends were barely alive! If I didn't intervene, I would have lost them for good!"

"Maybe so," agrees the Guidelines Manager "however, rules are rules! If you don't follow these then I'm afraid you won't be staying here much longer! Am I clear?"

Tony doesn't answer. He grabs the Guidelines Manager's clipboard, lights it on fire with a couple of matches, and heads toward the Mansion's emergency room.

Mewtwo lies in his bed with a few stitches in his right leg, has a broken arm, and his tail is badly burned. Peach is in a bed too, but, unlike Mewtwo, she only has to stay there for a few days.

"If they didn't catch me by surprise, I could've beaten them!" Mewtwo says.

Tony gently rubs Mewtwo's left shoulder. "I know, buddy. I know." He says.

"You need to whip them good! They should pay for what they did to me!" Peach exclaims while swinging her arms around.

"I'm sure, and I hope, that they didn't mean to do that, Peach. Problem is, I can't have a rematch with them."

Peach seems confused, "Why not?"

Tony sighs and clenches his fists, answering, "Because the stiff of a man, the Guidelines Manager, says I'm banned from battles for a month…"

"BANNED?!" Exclaim Mewtwo and Peach.

"What for?!" Peach yells while banging her bandaged hands on her bed table and hurting them all the while.

Tony shakes his head and replies, "That prick says that what I did was**highly illegal **and because of the rules, I am not allowed to enter any of the Smash Mansion arenas. Period."

"Oh, boo hoo hoo!" comes a familiar voice at the other side of the room. The person enters with a big smirk on his face.

"You find something humorous about this, Ganandorf?" Tony sneers.

Ganandorf chuckles, "Only the fact that my competition has dropped by three. Three meaning you guys." He points to Tony, Mewtwo, and Peach. "The less opponents I have, the better. Besides, the Great Championship is coming real soon. The winner of the championship gets the best room of the house which, for most of the year, is reserved for the head of the Mansion only."

A little boy appears behind him, "Do you really think you're gonna win the Championship this year, you old vulture?!"

"Let me put it in two words that you'll understand, Ness," Ganandorf responds, "Yes I will, you tiny trout."

Ness raises an eyebrow, "Actually, that's six words, you twit."

A pink ball with large eyes enters the room, "Jigglypuff! Jigg! Jigg!"

Ganandorf gasps, "What! My mother was a saint! Plus, I'm not full of loose wrinkles! I use Botox!" He gives Ness and Jigglypuff a raspberry (the tongue kind) and angrily stomps off.

Tony rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, Ganandorf. That was really mature."

"Tony," Peach asks "will you do me a favor and stealthily search the bedrooms of the mansion for the Tyna Mushrooms? I'd ask Mewtwo if he could but he's pretty much out of commission."

Tony nods, "I'll see what I can find, Peach. Never you worry. Ok?" He proceeds to become Kikronz and disappears.

Kikronz, thanks to one of his many abilities, cloaks himself and proceeds down the endless hallway. He first enters Bowser's room. Just to piss him off, he trashes the place while searching for Tyna Mushrooms. He finds three and quickly exits.

Next is Mario's room. This guy loves himself too much. Mario posters and shit like that cover the entire room. One Luigi poster in the closet. He finds five Tyna Mushrooms and exits, leaving no evidence of his search.

He enters Pikachu's room. Apparently, Pikachu is lazy when it comes to keeping his room clean. There isn't a time while Kikronz is sneaking through the room and searching that he doesn't step on something. Suddenly, the doorknob starts to jiggle. Kikronz uses an ability called "Dark Clone" and turns into a Pokeball-shaped lamp.

"What a match!" sighs the exhausted Pikachu, as he plops into his recliner "If it weren't for the Tyna Mushroom turning me into a super-charged powerhouse that shoots red lightning from his tail, I'd be done for. To think that when Samus eats it, she fuses with her suit and becomes a powerful cyborg. She was tough to beat!" Pikachu dozes off.

The Pokeball-shaped lamp sprouts legs and quietly tip-toes through the room. Unfortunately, his trip is brought to a dramatically quick halt when Link bursts into the room, scaring Pikachu awake and causing Kikronz to roll all the way to the opposite side of the room. Link excitedly thanks Pikachu for the Tyna Mushroom he gave him. During this time, Kikronz slowly rolls to the door.

"It was amazing!" Link continues "I ate the Tyna Mushroom and I grew fangs, dragon wings, and my speed increased ten fold! It was a two against one but I pulled it off!"

Link notices the Pokeball-shaped lamp rolling between his legs. He picks it up and asks, "Hey, Pikachu, I don't remember you having this."

"Crap!" thinks Kikronz.

Link hands it to Pikachu and he observes it slowly. Pikachu smiles and says, "I've always wanted a lamp like this."

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" thinks Kikronz.

Pikachu places the lamp on his nightstand, turns it on, and says, "This will do nicely."

Kikronz can't believe it. He has unintentionally become someone's bedroom appliance. What is he to do? Suddenly, he realizes that this is perfect. By posing as Pikachu's new lamp, he can get all sorts of details from the other fighters. He isn't sure how yet but he will soon find out.


	5. Beauty Buu?

-1**The Tyna Mushroom**

_**Well, Kikronz has become a spy so to speak. One must wonder what our hero will learn during this mission of his.**_

**Chapter 5: Beauty Buu?**

Over the next few days, Kikronz learns a lot about who gets what power when they eat the Tyna Mushroom. During the nights, he heads for Mewtwo's secret laboratory to add the new details to Mewtwo's computer then reports to him. Mewtwo sits up in his hospital bed while observing what Tony has written on his clipboard.

"Samus becomes a cyborg. Link becomes dragon-like. Pikachu becomes a powerhouse of red lightning. Luigi gets water powers? The water powers thing doesn't add up. However, from what I've learned from you, it seems that the mushroom uses whatever the consumer already has and turns it into something dangerously more powerful."

Tony scratches his head, "That still doesn't explain why Peach gets magical hiccups when she eats it."

Mewtwo rubs his forehead with two of his three big fingers, sighs and concludes, "We'll just have to do more research. Keep spying, inputting data, and reporting to me. I'll see if there's anything else I can do."

Tony nods and exits.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach sits in her room, pouting and complaining, "This is stupid! The Great Tournament is nearing the semifinals and I'm restricted to doing only regular fights! There has to be a way."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Peach runs through the endless hallway and opens the door. What stands before her is a fat pink man with a purple cape, yellow gloves and boots, something that looks like white pants in the shape of a diaper, and a belt that has a capital M on it.

He waves to her and greets, "I'm Majin Buu. Me friends with Tony. He here?"

Peach leads Buu to the registration room, where Tony is assisting. He is at the sign-up desk, which is covered with endless registration forms. A black hedgehog stands before him and argues, "You gotta be kidding me! Whaddaya mean registrations are closed?"

"Because," Tony answers trying to stay as calm as possible "the semi-finals are coming up in a couple of days and frankly, Mr. Shadow, you should've come sooner. I can however set you up for the regular matches and provide you an empty room of the mansion."

Shadow tosses the papers in Tony's face and walks out the door, "Forget it! I'm outta here!" He proceeds to slam the door.

Majin Buu walks up to the desk, "Tony?"

Tony lifts his eyes from the paperwork to see an old friend standing before him.

"Buu? Old buddy!" The two hug, let go, and Tony asks, with a smile, "How'd you find me?"

"Buu just had a feeling." Buu answers shrugging his shoulders.

"Is it possible for me to re-enter the tournament?" Peach asks.

Tony shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Peach, there's no way you can. I can't let you do so because once you lose in the tournament there is no second chance."

Peach hangs her head and grumbles, "So unfair!"

"Maybe Buu can help," Buu chimes in.

Tony scratches his chin, "That could work, that is, if you can fuse with Peach."

Peach seems confused, "Fuse?"

Tony smiles and says, "The Tournament rules say that no one can re-enter. However, it doesn't say a fusion involving them can't enter."

Buu turns toward Peach and rips off part of his pink belly, "Don't worry. This no hurt one bit." He throws the pink gunk at Peach.

Peach screams for a bit as the gunk slowly engulfs her. After it captures her, it returns to Majin Buu. A flash of light fills the room. Once it clears, something new takes Majin Buu's place. It has Peach's eyes, no nose, Buu's bald head, a small pot belly, white baggy pants, small black boots, yellow gloves with five fingers, a slightly bigger pink antenna, and a tank top with the colors of Buu's vest.

Tony observes the new Buu, "Amazing. You're quite the interesting fusion. What's your name?"

The new Buu answers, "My name is Beauty Buu."

Tony smiles and sits back behind the desk, "Well, Beauty Buu, welcome to the tournament. Sign here." He hands her a registration paper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganandorf is out in the hallway pacing back and forth, pondering and plotting on how he's gonna win the Great Championship. With it almost being a month away, he has to come up with something soon.

Beauty Buu walks up next to him and introduces herself, "Ganan- ahem! I mean, you must be Ganandorf. I'm Beauty Buu."

He observes her and says, "Hmmmmm….you kinda remind me of Princess Peach, except you're much prettier than that old wretch."

"Why I outta…!" Is what Peach's half of Beauty Buu's consciousness is thinking.

Ganandorf smiles and flirts with her, "Maybe you and I can have a fancy dinner after I finish my match."

"Yuck!" thinks mental Peach "I would rather wash up in toilet water."

Toad can be heard from the loud speakers, "The next match-up is decided! Ganandorf verses the newcomer, Beauty Buu!"

Ganandorf is disappointed but he heads for the arena. Beauty Buu follows.

The arena they enter is a special one: it looks like a giant roulette table lined with neon lights. Casino music plays in the background from the loud speakers behind them and a large audience sits on carpeted bleachers where, no surprise, the audience places their bets in a small computer that sits before each one of them.

As soon as Toad yells, "Ready! GO!", the giant roulette wheel begins to spin. Beauty Buu and Ganandorf charge at a great speed toward each other and began exchanging powerful blows. Slowly, the giant roulette begins to pick up speed. Beauty Buu stretches out her arms and grabs Ganandorf. She spins him at an incredible rate and, at the same time, she karate-chops and kicks him. She sends him flying but he manages to grab the edge of the spinning arena and pulls himself back in.

"Beauty Buu! Beauty Buu!" the crowd cheers.

Ganandorf charges up a blast of energy while Beauty Buu charges up a Kamahamaha. The two launch their attacks only to have them explode when they make contact with each other. The arena is now spinning at neck-breaking speed. The two fighters have a harder time moving now but they somehow manage to keep their feet on the ground.

Ganandorf throws a wrench which, because of the spinning, goes in the exact opposite direction and hits him in the face. This causes him to loose balance an fly out of the arena. The arena stops spinning immediately.

"Game Set!" shouts Toad. The crowd gets up and screams Beauty Buu's name.

Tony meets Beauty Buu after she exit's the arena door, "Beauty Buu, that was fantastic! To think that a few days ago he was laughing at us. Well, it looks like we have the last laugh!"

Ganandorf snarls as he passes them. He cannot believe he lost because of himself. This is outrageous. He has to do something to get back in the Tournament. But what?


	6. Another Fusion?

**The Tyna Mushroom**

_**I do not own the Potara Earrings. Those earrings are from Dragonball Z's Buu Saga. Let the next chapter begin.**_

**Chapter 6: Another Fusion?**

Ganandorf is outside the mansion, egging the windows and screaming, "You stink!" but he stops when he notices Shadow the Hedgehog, who was not far from his position.

Shadow clenches his fists, "Why?! Why wouldn't they allow me to kick ass?! A late entry! Why was that so difficult for those dumbasses?!"

"Maybe we can help one another?"

Shadow turns around to see Ganandorf behind him, "Back off, you red-haired sleaze ball. I'm done here. To think that I came here for nothing."

Shadow begins to walk away but stops when he hears the old hack wizard say, "If we fuse together using the Potara Earrings that I found recently, we can get revenge on those who humiliate and/or ignore us."

Shadow guffawed, "Ignore you, maybe. No one ignores me." He continues his walk but halts when Ganandorf appears in front of him.

"Don't test my patience!" Ganandorf warns. "I just got my wrinkly ass handed to me by my own crush!"

Shadow's expression doesn't change, "Ok. Tell me what your plan is. You got two minutes."

Ganandorf begins by showing Shadow two earrings that look like tiny dragon balls, "I put one on one of my ears and you put one on the ear opposite to mine. We literally become one and become more powerful than before."

Ganandorf hands Shadow one of the earrings and Shadow stares at it before asking, "You say I'll become stronger?"

Ganandorf nodded.

Shadow puts it on his right ear, "This had better be true, wizard."

Ganandorf puts the other on his left ear.

The two fighters quickly magnetize together and a mixture of black and white light appears around them. In a way, the light patterns looks like the Yin&Yang symbol. The Mushroom Kingdom shakes with great force which threatens to break the mansion in two. This earth-quaking sensation continues for a couple of minutes then stops suddenly.

The mansion is a huge mess inside with broken statues, paintings, and huge cracks everywhere. Tony gets up from the hallway floor.

"What was that about?" he asks while dusting himself off.

"Wish I could tell ya, Tony. I wonder if that quake was natural?" Beauty Buu ponders, scratching her head.

The warrior stands in the two previous warriors' place. He radiates with a tornado of black and white energy. Once it clears, it reveals someone that looks like Shadow. However, his fur is red like Ganandorf's hair. He wears what looks like a mixture between Ganandorf's and Shadow's gloves and shoes. The whites of his eyes are yellow and his eye color is a mix between Ganandorf's and Shadow's.

The warrior speaks with both Shadow's AND Ganandorf's voice in unison, "I am Shadorf, wizard and ultimate life form extraordinaire." He calls forth Chaos Control and vanishes.

Beauty Buu sits in Peach's room, playing with her pot belly, and wonders aloud, "I wonder when my next match will be? It's too bad that Mewtwo was taken out of the competition. He would have been a promising opponent."

"Weird," was what Tony says as he enters Peach's bedroom. "I thought that entries were over, yet somehow a new fighter has been registered for the competition."

"What's his name?"

"He calls himself, Shadorf. He proclaims himself the ultimate wizard. What's really weird is that he looks like someone I forbid from entering the Tournament."

Tony kicks back in Peach's recliner and stares at the ceiling, "I swear, more and more freaks enter this place everyday."

"EXCUSE ME. EXCUSE ME. THOSE WHO ARE SET UP FOR A MATCH, ENTER THE STADIUM DOORS. THOSE WHO PREFER TO WATCH, ENTER THE STANDS." comes a voice from the speakers set up in every room.

Tony and Beauty Buu head for the stands.

The crowds roar with anticipation for the next match. Shadorf enters from the left entrance, Captain Falcon and Fox McCloud enter from the right. The arena is PokeFloats.

"CF sucks! CF sucks! CF sucks!" boos the crowd.

"I think they're talking about you," Captain Falcon says pointing to Fox.

Fox raises an eyebrow.

The match begins and Shadorf uses Force Lightning (from Star Wars) on CF and sends him bouncing ferociously against the floats. He uses Chaos Control and appears behind the just-recovering CF. Thanks to the time-slowing effect of Chaos Control, Shadorf had just enough time to land multiple punches and kicks in light speed at the worthless Capt. Time returns to normal and Shadorf finishes CF off with a powerful kick, sending him flying out of the ring.

Fox is wide-eyed at the display of raw power and quickly draws his laser pistol, only to have it cut in half by a karate chop performed by Shadorf. Shadorf throws Fox against a float and he bounces back. As he does, Shadorf uses Rasengan (from Naruto) and pulverizes Fox. Fox punctures one side of the float and comes out the other. The float deflates and Fox is KO'd. The crowd goes wild and Shadorf takes a bow.

"WOO-HOO! The new guy pulverized CF, the worst member of Smash Mansion, with ease!" Beauty Buu cheers, while waving her arms wildly and jumping up and down like crazy.

Tony sits still and seems lost in thought, "_**Something's not right. Yes, at least CF was beaten in the worst way but still…**_"

Beauty Buu shakes Tony from his thoughts and announces, "To celebrate this fine match, Tony, I'll buy us drinks! I'm gonna get drunk tonight!"

It's now 2 A.M. at Smash Bar and both Tony and Beauty Buu are very drunk. Regardless of this, Tony somehow keeps his thoughts together; well, just a little bit. Tony sits at the bar and watches Beauty Buu dance with Zelda. They are doing the Tango; clumsily but they're doing it. He turns around and faces Kirby, who is the Bartender.

"I just don't get it," Tony slurs as he takes another sip of his beverage. "That new guy, Shadork…Shadome….whatever just appeared out of nowhere. _HIC! _Something is up, Kirby. I just know it."

"Tell me about it," Kirby agrees as he continues to clean another beer glass. "It's a conspiracy I tell ya. It's as if he just waltzed in and signed himself up without the consent of the Desk Guy or the head of the Mansion."

Suddenly, Shadorf enters the bar and sits on a bar stool.

"I'll have a beer," he orders. Kirby gets to work.

Tony may be seeing double, but soon he recognizes his face, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking, Shadow?"

This gets Shadorf's attention. "Shadow? What makes you think…" he begins to question.

"I may be drunk," Tony slurs and smirks. "but I'm not that drunk. It took me awhile to figure it out but once I became intoxicated it became perfectly clear. Who did you use the Potara Earrings with? That blowhard Ganandorf?"

Shadorf lunges at Tony and an all-out bar brawl begins. Mario and Luigi are at each others throats. Yoshi lassos Bowser and sends him crashing into the bar. Lucario and DK are smashing through walls.

After a minute, Kirby calls security. Jigglypuff enters from the ceiling wearing the bar's security guard uniform and a microphone in her hand. Kirby plugs his ears as Jigglypuff begins to sing. Slowly, the madness comes to an end. Everybody is now sawing logs on the bar floor. Jigglypuff smiles and takes a sip of Sake that Kirby offers her.

Tony wakes up with his head pounding. He puts on his sunglasses so the light wouldn't make it worse. After drinking some water to cure his hangover, he heads to the hospital wing to check on Mewtwo, only to find out that he left this morning.

He finds Mewtwo in his secret lab, going into deeper research of the mysterious Tyna Mushroom.

"I think I know why Peach gets magical hiccups when she eats the Tyna Mushroom."

"Okay," Tony says, "Enlighten me."

"You see," he explains as he uses his psychic powers to move his Megaton Microscope. "I do believe that Peach has massive power sleeping inside her. The mushroom seems to aim its focus on that. The activated surge of power causes her to get the hiccups, which is the only way for that power to release itself."

Tony's face brightens, "What about Beauty Buu? Since she's a fusion between Majin Buu and Princess Peach, it would become even stronger than that."

"Perhaps. There's only one way to test it."

Shadorf chuckles evilly as he sneaks a Tyna Mushroom in his shoe, "If things get out of hand, this little powerhouse will give me the power boost needed."

Tony hands Beauty Buu a Tyna Mushroom and she puts it in her pocket.

"Be careful, Beauty Buu," warns Tony.

Beauty Buu and Shadorf enter the Fountain of Dreams arena. The two fighters are ready for anything.

"Ready!" comes the announcer's voice. "GO!"

_**Read and Review.**_


	7. One Becomes Two Again

**The Tyna Mushroom**

_**And so the ultimate fusion fight will begin.**_

**Chapter 7- One Becomes Two Again**

Shadorf uses Chaos Control and pummels Beauty Buu. When time returns to normal however, she quickly gives him a powerful head butt. Shadorf is sent flying, but he quickly regains control and floats above Beauty Buu. He descends at a fast rate. Beauty Buu uses Angry Explosion and does massive damage not only to Shadorf , but to the battlefield as well. Beauty Buu prepares a Kamahamaha Wave while Shadorf prepares Chaos Blast. They release their attacks at the same time, almost completely destroying the ring. The two are somehow still standing. They both exit the arena to head for a bigger one.

"They…what the hell are they doing?" asks the announcer as he and everyone else heads for the next location.

No sooner does the audience arrive that the battle seems to have continued without them. They move to the next arena: PokeFloats, Saffron City, DK's Jungle, and so on. Every arena they make it to is already in ruins.

They finally catch them at Hyrule Castle. Half the arena is destroyed and on fire. Beauty Buu is swinging a castle tower around while Shadorf is dodging it. He finally uses Force Lightning and obliterates the tower. She uses Candy Beam to try to end the fight once and for all but misses and turns everything that's behind him into candy. Shadorf glows gold and smashes into Beauty Buu. She crashes into what remains of the castle and obliterates it.

Easily, she escapes the rubble and extends her arms. Grabbing Shadorf in an unbreakable grip, she swings him around, smashing him into the ground, walls, and whatever else remains.

"What a brawl! This fight is one for the records, folks!" the announcer cheers enthusiastically. The crowd is going wild.

"Amazing!" Mewtwo gawks. "Their durability is incredible! It's like they could go on forever with their boundless energy!"

Tony shrugs, "Eh. I've caused more destruction than these two ever could with most of the arenas."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Well, I can create a whole laboratory with my mind then make it vanish just like that."

"Big deal, Mewtwo. That's only because your powers are god-like. One could say that you're a demi-god among pokemon."

"True but…"

This endless conversation is quickly put to rest when the two heroes see a huge ball of black energy coming straight toward the stands. They manage to escape but half the audience does not.

"HOLY CRAP!" Tony and Mewtwo exclaim in unison as they look upon the damage the energy ball caused.

Suddenly, smaller black balls come raining down. Mewtwo puts up Light Screen shielding to protect himself and his friend from the attack.

"Hey, Beauty Buu!" Tony yells. "If you going to reflect Shadorf's energy balls, could you redirect them away from the innocent bystanders?"

"Sorry!" is Beauty Buu's reply from far distance.

Beauty Buu gives Shadorf a powerful uppercut, knocking him into the air. As he is spiraling, Beauty Buu appears above him and pounds him hard with, what she calls, her BrickHouse Punch. He rapidly plummets and crashes through the rocky ground.

He almost immediately bursts out of the ground and faces Beauty Buu, who is standing near his position. The ruined Hyrule Castle is finally quiet as the two contenders stand there, staring at each other.

Shadorf is the first the break the silence, "It seems that we've reached a stalemate."

Beauty Buu nods.

"Perhaps it's time to kick things up a notch," Shadorf suggests.

"What do you have in mind?" asks Beauty Buu.

Shadorf reveals his Tyna Mushroom. Beauty Buu reveals hers.

"Now we'll really see who's the strongest," smirks Shadorf.

They eat their Tyna Mushrooms at the same time. After a couple of seconds, Beauty Buu begins to sweat. She lets out a pained groan as her stomach gurgles. Soon her skin starts to boil.

"What's happen-"

Boom! An explosion occurs. The smoke clears to reveal Majin Buu and Princess Peach lying motionlessly on the ground.

Shadorf laughs evilly only to be cut short by a sharp pain in his head. The intense pain quickly travels down his spine and further. He falls to his knees and screams in agony. A bright white crack begins to form from the top of his head and travels down. He begins to violently tremble. He starts rapidly flashing black and white. Shadorf shatters like glass and in his place, Shadow and Ganandorf are standing back to back. They both collapse.

"Incredible!" gasps Mewtwo.

Peach feels achy and completely drained of energy. "I…can't…move…" She says weakly.

"Buu…numb…" Buu barely says above a whisper.

Shadow is unconscious.

Ganandorf is weakly crawling toward a Tyna Mushroom that he kept in his other shoe as a spare, "I…can't…lose…"

Tony rushes toward his two fallen comrades; Mewtwo isn't far behind. Tony holds Peach's head in his hands. Mewtwo is tending to Buu.

"Did…I…lose…?" asks Peach.

"Not yet," Tony assures.

An eerie evil laughter fills the air and the sky fills with black clouds. Mewtwo and Tony turn their attention to a completely transformed Ganandorf.

"I'm not the slow, crappy, pathetic loser you once knew!" He yells. "I'm now the exact opposite! I am VectroGanandorf!"

He has longer fingernails, crazy eyes, fire for hair, skin as black as the night, and a bigger muscular build.

He disappears from sight and reappears behind Tony. He grabs him and throws him across the arena.

"Jiminy Christmas!" exclaims Mewtwo.

Before Mewtwo can react, VectroGanandorf gives him a swift kick which sends him crashing through a wall. He then grabs Peach by the throat and holds her high. Suddenly, a black titanium shield strikes him, forcing him to let her go. He turns around to see Kikronz.

"You coward! You dare attack a poor defenseless maiden? Have you no honor, you despicable creature?" Kikronz roars.

VectroGanandorf lets out a bellowing laugh and sneers, "Yes! And guess what? You're next!"

**Read and Review.**


	8. Fight To The Finish!

_**The Tyna Mushroom**_

_**The final battle begins! Time to see what Kikronz can really do!**_

**Chapter 8: Fight To The Finish!**

VectroGanondorf disappears again and reappears behind Kikronz. He is about to knock him across the field but his blow is blocked by Kikronz's shield. Kikronz jumps back and his Black Flameblade begins to spark.

"Dark Spark!" he yells as his sword emits an immensely powerful blast of purplish black lightning.

Unfortunately, VectroGanondorf tunnels below ground one second before the electric blast could reach him. He comes up from underneath and hits him with a Fiery Uppercut.

Kikronz flies high before coming down like a brick and crashing through the rocky ground. He is buried underneath rubble.

"A match for me? I think not!" gloats VectroGanondorf before he notices Kikronz emerging from the rubble.

--

"Mewtwo?" Peach asks weakly. "What are you trying to do?"

Mewtwo is putting his right hand over Peach's forehead and explains, "I'm going to enter you subconscious and penetrate the locks that hold your immense power. After doing so might cause you to get magical hiccups for a couple of minutes. After that, you'll be able to control your powers just by thought. Now, sleep." Peach shuts her eyes as Mewtwo massages her forehead, slowly.

--

Kikronz makes sharp blades appear on the edges of his shield and tosses it. VectroGanondorf catches the shield and tosses it back. Kikronz dodges it.

"Damn it! How are you predicting my moves!"

"Well, Kikronz, I'll tell you a secret. It's not that I can predict your moves; time just moves slower for me than it does for you," VectroGanondorf laughs. "In other words, compared to me, you're a slug!"

VectroGanondorf literally begins to run circles around Kikronz and vanishes from sight. Like a jet breaking the sound barrier-BOOM!-he lands a powerful punch that shatters the armor covering Kikronz's right arm, thigh, and leg and Kikronz is sent flying. VectroGanondorf is left speechless as he watches the destroyed side of the armor regenerate itself with amazing speed.

"Did I forget to mention that my armor has healing abilities?" Kikronz chuckles.

"I can do this all day, freak show! It's not like you've got anyone out here to help you!" VectroGanondorf smirks.

He is suddenly sucker-punched and crashes into some of the castle's rubble. He discovers that the one who attacked him from behind was none other than…

"YOU MAKE BUU MAD!! BUU MAKE YOU DEAD!!"

…Majin Buu.

--

Mewtwo is now surrounded by a purple aura while Peach is surrounded by pink aura. He continues to massage her forehead and rubbing his.

--

Kikronz holds VectroGanondorf in a bear hug while Buu punches and kicks him in the gut. Buu stops and prepares a Kamahamaha Wave. VectroGanondorf breaks free and Kikronz receives the blast. He collapses on the ground, smoke emitting from his armor.

"Ouch," Kikronz moans painfully.

This is one thing that Kikronz's armor is weak against: special attacks. Electricity goes straight through. Fire can quickly heat up the armor and burn the wearer. Energy blasts easily penetrate the armor's defenses. However, the sword and shield are the opposite. Anything the armor is weak against, the sword and shield are not. They don't have any physical weaknesses, either. This possibly makes them the ultimate weapons. Possibly.

Kikronz turns into black smoke and disperses. VectroGanondorf laughs maniacally and turns to Majin Buu. The two duke it out with powered punches and kicks. VectroGanondorf, however, quickly ends the fistfight with Force Lightning. Before he can strike again, black smoke forms behind him and solidifies into Kikronz.

He grapples him and uses a move he calls Self Electrocution. Powerful surges of black electricity emit from Kikronz's armor and zap both him and VectroGanondorf. They both scream in agony. Kikronz keeps his grip tight.

After a couple more minutes, VectroGanondorf screams, "ENOUGH!" and somehow breaks free of Kikronz's grip. Kikronz lies on the ground, unconscious with sparks coming out of his back spikes.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" VectroGanondorf snarls. "It's time to kick things up a notch!"

With a snap of his fingers, reality begins to warp and swirl. Once reality solidifies, it looks worse than it did before. It's a fusion of all the known arenas. The PokeFloats are floating above them and seem like they are sewn together. The racecars from CF's area are sticking out of the ground like jagged rocks. Some of Hyrule Castle is part of the area, too. Some of the castle looks melted. The ground is hot and there are several small fissures spewing a little bit of lava every few seconds. The sky is orange and filled with smoke.

"Do you like it?" VectroGanondorf asks with an evil smile on his face and while standing in a proud stance. "I call it: Warped Oblivion."

"Why VectroGanondorf do this?" Buu asks.

"Because, my fat pink blob, I want that master bedroom that's reserved for the head of the mansion," VectroGanondorf explains. "Once you're all down for the count, or dead, it shall be mine! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Pathetic!"

VectroGanondorf turns around to see Shadow standing behind him.

"You loser!" Shadow roars, pointing an accusing finger. "You had me join you to fight in this competition, kick ass, take names, and for what? A room? A fuckin' room? You're going down!"

Shadow uses a Chaos Emerald in his hand and uses Chaos Control. He disappears and reappears with the other six emeralds in hand. Activating their combined power, he becomes Super Shadow. He radiates with yellow energy and his black fur is gold.

--

"Almost done," Mewtwo grins. "Got it!"

Peach's eyes flash open. "_HIC!_" She disappears.

Mewtwo teleports.

--

VectroGanondorf and Super Shadow launch energy blasts at each other. The two blasts collide causing a huge explosion. The two fighters enter a head-butting contest with Super Shadow being the loser.

VectroGanondorf laughs but is interrupted by a Shadow Ball attack from Mewtwo. Peach flies beside him.

"It's over Vec-_Hic!_-troGano-_hic!_-ndorf!" Peach hiccups, smiling proudly.

VectroGanondorf has a scary look on his face, "So you think you can take me on, do you? Well then….BRING IT!" Green electricity envelops him and in a bright flash, his skin becomes as green as Link's clothes, claws have shredded through the fingertips of his gloves and shoes, his fire hair has become blue.

"His Tyna Mushroom powers have…EVOLVED!" exclaims Mewtwo. "But, how?"

VectroGanondorf disappears and reappears behind each hero. He gives Mewtwo a punch in the gut, breaks his tail, and pounds him. He smashes Buu up by attacking him with sound-barrier-breaking jabs. He KO's Super Shadow with an energy blast. He zaps Peach with supercharged Force Lightning. Each of the heroes crashes to the ground with tremendous force.

Peach comes out of her crater after Mewtwo does. "_Hic!_" The mutant Pokefloat comes to life and uses it's Lickitung tongue to wrap around VectroGanondorf and swallows him. Everybody stares at the float, then at Peach. "Wha-_hic!_-at?" she shrugs. The Pokefloat begins to bubble and explodes, revealing a pissed-off VectroGanondorf.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!!" He shouts. Again, he disappears and one by one, he severely pummels each hero. "_Hic!_" Peach however is protected by an electric shield that he can't penetrate. "HOW!"

"_Hic!_" Peach appears behind him. "_Hiccup!_" She grows razor-sharp claws and slashes his face as he turns around. "_Hiccup! Hiccup!_" Electric cables break out of the ground and drag him down. He breaks free and before Peach hiccups again, he traps her in a magic green bubble.

Peach's hiccups echo in the bubble. VectroGanondorf laughs maniacally, "Whatcha gonna do now, Hiccup Queen?"

A powerful hiccup erupts from Peach and suddenly an invisible force drags the worn-out heroes across the ground. It pulls them toward Peach and they somehow enter the bubble. Once they make contact with her, a mixture of yellow and white light fills the bubble. A sonic boom is heard from inside and the bubble shatters.

"What the hell?!" VectroGanondorf gasps.

A new hero steps toward him. The hero has Mewtwo's tail, most of Kikronz's armor, Shadow's hair style, Buu's pink and stretchy taffy skin, Peach's grace, and Tony's face. It speaks as if all five heroes speak in unison.

"My name is Ultimo, for I am your greatest and final opponent!" he says. "The fusion of the five greatest heroes! The absorbed power of the Chaos Emeralds helps as well! Prepare to face a god among warriors, VectroGanondorf!"

"BRING IT, FREAK!" challenges VectroGanondorf.

Ultimo uses Chaos Control and freezes time. Somehow VectroGanondorf is immune to it as he charges toward Ultimo. The clash begins. The two great battlers disappear and reappear as they block and exchange blows. Ultimo uses a move he calls Dark Spark Rain Storm and shoots multiple spheres of black electricity from his hands up in the air. It comes down and does massive damage to the arena. VectroGanondorf gets hammered by it but still manages to stand up.

"If you think that smart…you're right. It did," VectroGanondorf admits. "However, you'll have to do more than that to take me down." He prepares a giant energy blast that looks like an ogre's head and launches it. Unfortunately, Ultimo can't dodge it and it hits him full force. He crashes through the melted Hyrule Castle and lands in the lava river behind it.

Ultimo leaps out of the lava with the Black Flameblade and Black Titanium Shield in hand. Before VectroGanondorf can vanish, his chest is slashed and his face gets bashed in by the shield. Before he can recover from that, he gets a powerful punch to the gut and a powerful kick to the nuts. He then uses his psychic powers and repeatedly slams VectroGanondorf against something. Next, Ultimo opens up his mouth and shoots out an Ice Beam attack, trapping VectroGanondorf inside a thick block of ice.

VectroGanondorf breaks free after a couple of seconds. "You really are the ultimate fusion, Ultimo," VectroGanondorf pants. "but do you really think I'm beaten?" VectroGanondorf becomes surrounded by yellow electricity and in a flash, he changes again. His fire hair is purple, his skin is black, he's got jagged teeth, and his head is wolf-like.

"You're kidding! Your Tyna Mushroom powers have evolved…again?" Ultimo growls.

(This next part takes place in Ultimo's mental realm)

Kikronz and the others are sitting at a meeting table. The ground, ceiling, and walls around them look like a dark purple cloud.

"This is outrageous!" screams Shadow as he bangs his fists on the table. "We fuse together to form the greatest fighter the world has ever seen and what happens? VectroGanondorf gets stronger? This is bullshit!"

"I must agree with Shadow," Peach tries to say calmly as sweat trickles down her face. "Why is this happening?"

Mewtwo sits at the left end of the table, writing down notes. He stands up and says, "VectroGanondorf's magical powers seem to have something to do with it. They are mixing with the Tyna Mushroom's abilities and are somehow causing a strange reaction which makes him more powerful every ten minutes. If we don't defeat him soon, even we won't stand a chance."

"Buu hungry," Majin Buu whines.

Everyone stares at Buu.

"What?" shrugs Buu.

Kikronz gets up and begins to pace back and forth. He finally says, in a dark tone, "We've got no choice. We must use our ultimate attack."

The others gasp.

"That's suicide!" protests Shadow. "If we use **that **attack now, or ever, we could blow ourselves to pieces!" Shadow marches toward Kikronz and begins forming a fist. "What makes **you** think we're all ready to take that chance?! I refuse to take part in this!"

Kikronz takes off his helmet to reveal an angry look that even scares Shadow. "Do you now? Fine. We don't need you. Get out!" Kikronz growls.

Shadow slowly backs into the purple cloud wall only to bump into something solid. "Do you see now, Shadow? We're in this together! Since we're fused into one, you have no choice!" Kikronz turns to the others. "Does anyone else here agree with Shadow?"

Everyone shakes their heads vigorously, "Nope."

"Good. Now throw your fists in the air and scream _**we are one! We'll get the job done!**_ Scream!" Kikronz shouts.

"WE ARE ONE!" the others scream throwing their fists in the air. "WE'LL GET THE JOB DONE!"

"Keep screaming!" encourages Kikronz.

The others continue to scream.

(Now this part is over)

Ultimo scratches his head, "The only way to finish him off is if I use my ultimate attack. It takes too much time to power up, though. I need a distraction."

"CHARGE!" comes a bunch of voices from outside the arena.

"What the?" inquiries VectroGanondorf.

Mario and the other members of Smash Mansion race across the battlefield with pissed-off looks on their faces.

"Kill-a that son of a beetch-a!" Mario yells at the top of his lungs.

VectroGanondorf has an evil smile, "You boys wanna go nuts?"

The Mario and the others launch their projectile attacks all at once. Soon the air is filled with explosions and smoke. Once it clears, VectroGanondorf remains standing without a scratch. "Okay then, boys. Let's go nuts." VectroGanondorf disappears and reappears in the middle of the group and quickly lays blows.

Ultimo is floating in the air, targeting VectroGanondorf. Once he's locked on, he arches his back, puts his arms in front, and green and black mist starts to form in his hands. It slowly grows larger.

Mario is launching several fireballs but they just bounce off of VectroGanondorf's head. He gives Mario a strong punch to the gut and Mario is sent flying. Samus launches a fully charged energy blast which VectroGanondorf easily deflects. He uses his claws and rips apart Samus's armor. He then bites down on her helmet and crushes it with ease. Before he can do more, Yoshi swallows him and traps him in an egg, which he quickly escapes. He breaks Yoshi's nose and left leg.

The green/black mist slowly starts to crackle with black electricity. "Not enough," Ultimo mutters shaking his head. "I need to put more power in." The mist slowly becomes ball-like.

VectroGanondorf has Bowser by the throat and is holding him high. "I'm disappointed, Bowser. I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Oh, well."

"Go…to…hell!" Bowser spits.

The Ice Climbers suddenly start to wrap their climbing rope around VectroGanondorf and they hold it tight. VectroGanondorf drops Bowser and takes off at high speed into the air. The Ice Climbers scream in surprise as they are yanked up with him. He zigzags, spins, does nose dives, and whatever else as he takes pure joy in watching the Eskimo kids yell in terror. Finally, he bites the rope and the Ice Climbers fall from a great height and smash into the ground.

After VectroGanondorf lands, DK tries to grab him but VectroGanondorf grabs both DK's arms and breaks them. He head butts DK and renders him unconscious. Diddy Kong jumps on VectroGanondorf's back and starts screeching wildly. His racket is put to an end when VectroGanondorf grabs him and snaps his neck.

A Thunderbolt Attack by Pikachu hits him with full force but, of course, VectroGanondorf is unharmed. VectroGanondorf runs toward Pikachu and kicks him across the arena like a football. Kirby stands before him and tries to suck him into his mouth. VectroGanondorf bends over and uses his fire hair like a blowtorch. Kirby swallows the purple fire and roasts alive. In a scream of pain, he passes out. Before CF can do anything, VectroGanondorf breaks his knuckles, jaw, and back.

The green/black mist sphere is now the size of a Pokeball and Ultimo looks weary. He is dripping with sweat and breathing heavily.

"O…kay," Ultimo pants. "That should be enough." He is barely able to even whisper, "Silent…Death…Kaminkio!" before launching it. After that, he passes out and falls from the sky.

The Kaminkio travels at great speed and successfully reaches VectroGanondorf before he gets a chance to kill Bowser, who is once again at VectroGanondorf's mercy. He turns around to witness the misty sphere phase through him like a ghost. He laughs wickedly before he begins to feel weak. He falls down dead and his physical appearance goes back to the original Ganondorf.

The next day, Tony and the four heroes he fused with previously arrive in the hospital wing where the other heroes are in body casts.

"Well, everybody," Tony announces. "I've talked to the other four battlers about my decision and I think I must tell you. I'm leaving Smash Mansion."

The body-casted-members are quick to protest.

"Why?"

"What for?"

"Don't leave!"

"Yoshi!"

"I don't understand!"

"You're leaving us?!"

"Mamamia!"

"Mamamia!"

"Whoa! Easy," Tony says with a soft smile. "I'll be back."

"When?" Mario asks.

"Yeah, when?" everyone else asks.

"Peach," Tony requests turning to her, "take care of that master bedroom."

Peach begins to cry and tightly embraces Tony, "Please don't go!"

"I must. There are places to go and people to see. I'll be back…someday," Tony promises, managing to escape Peach's hug.

Tony puts out his hand and a portal appears, "Come on, Majin Buu, time's a wastin'."

Majin Buu and Tony both enter the portal and disappear.

_**Let me say that if any are interested, Chapter 9 is called Explanation: This is the Author's Note page which explains a few things, including the fact that this story is not Kikronz's first appearance.**_


	9. Explanation

**The Tyna Mushroom**

**Chapter 9: Explanation**

Let me just say that I'm glad you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I call this Chapter 9 but it's not really a chapter. It's a page for explaining a few things that probably confused some of the readers as well as character profiles. Let me make clear first that I don't have Super Smash Bros. Brawl so, that's why the new Smash characters rarely made an appearance in the story. 

_**Peach:**_ The character that the story's main focus is on. She's not exactly bright, which explains why Bowser has kidnapped her so many times. Don't get me wrong; she's one of my favorites, though I don't often battle as her 'cause her moves pretty much suck.

_**Tony:**_ Seems to stand out a bit more than Peach. That's probably because of his strange ability to use the power of both Darkness and Light. He's intelligent but he's no nerd. Long time friends with Peach, longer time friends with Mewtwo. He's a quick thinker and quick to react.

_**Mewtwo:**_ The most powerful pokemon known. (To hell with the god pokemon of Sinnoh.) Mewtwo's psychic powers are unmatched and often unchallenged. He has the power to create anything from nothing. Good with strategizing and finding weaknesses.

_**Kikronz:**_ Transforms from Tony. Often mistaken to be a villain. He has numerous abilities and attacks as well as armor made of Black Titanium, the strongest metal known anywhere. Too bad the armor doesn't protect him against special abilities. His Black Flameblade sword can pierce practically anything and his Black Titanium Shield will leave a mark on your face. He is surprisingly fast for someone in bulky armor and is an excellent leader.

_**Majin Buu:**_ The fat, pink, sumo-wrestler-like character from DBZ. He and Tony met some time ago and how he found Tony's whereabouts is a mystery in itself. He loves to eat and can fuse with anybody by taking part of himself off and using that to absorb the "victim" whole. Like Peach, he ain't too bright.

_**Ganondorf: **_A pathetic, easy-to-brush-off, battler who rarely wins in a fight (even against Captain Falcon). Like Peach, he too hasn't won a match in months. When he sees Peach's new weapon, the Tyna Mushroom, he won't pass up on an opportunity to snatch one, no matter what.

_**Shadow:**_ Plays a small but very important role in the story. He is an asshole with anger issues as plain as that. With Chaos Control, he can be anywhere in split seconds.

_**Shadorf:**_ A Potara Earring fusion between Ganondorf and Shadow. Though a reviewer said that Shadorf is a poor combination in fusion, he actually can kick ass quite well. Remarkably, he's able to use Naruto's Rasengan and Force Lightning. He is a little slower than Shadow, though.

_**The Tyna Mushroom: **_It's not a character but it's the reason why everything in the story happens. If not for the ultimate mushroom, Peach would still be a loser and Ganondorf would still be a laughingstock. It's strange powers involve taking whatever abilities the consumer has and powers them up to incredible levels of strength. These mushrooms all seem to come from the Roulette Wheel Game Guy. Where he gets them is a mystery.

_**VectroGanondorf: **_Good Gravy. He is the result of Ganondorf finally eating a Tyna Mushroom. His speed is as ridiculous as his power, which increases every ten minutes.

_**Ultimo:**_ If not for Peach's magical hiccups, this form would never have been achieved. He is a fusion between Peach, Kikronz, Mewtwo, Majin Buu, and Shadow. He is the only one who has the power to defeat VectroGanondorf.

Now for the Q&A:

_**Q: I heard that this story is not Kikronz's first appearance. Is that true?**_

_**A: **_It's true. He and Tony originally appeared in **Tony's Mansion of Heroes**, a tale in which 16 heroes live under the same roof and get attacked by their arch enemies.

_**Q: You say you'll be rewriting some of the stuff within **__**Tony's Mansion of Heroes**__**. Why?**_

_**A:**_ It's mostly because of the goofy humor and possibly loose plot. I've got a lot to go through. Don't worry, I'm not removing the story. I'm just going to look over the chapters, cut & paste, revise and fix, and simply replace some of the original chapters.

_**Q: I've also heard that some of the characters you've created within the mansion of heroes story will be stars in a few other stories coming out. Could you explain?**_

_**A: **_Sure. Each one will make at least one appearance in a few stories. Those characters are: T1, Zebon, Mewterra, D.A.T.A, Voltros, and Dark Sora. Actually, my brother created Voltros but I can use him. Keep your ears and eyes open.

_**Q: A question for the Tyna Mushroom. Why did Kikronz spy on the other fighters when he could've just asked them about their newfound powers?**_

_**A: **_That wouldn't have worked. In order to get _all_ the information he needed, he had to play _James Bond_ on them or he would only get half the answers that he needed for Mewtwo's research.

_**Q: Why did you pick on Captain Falcon so brutally?**_

_**A: **_(scratches head) Because, he's a loser… Here's why: his outfit looks ridiculous, he's overly flashy in his moves, and he behaves like a superhero-wannabe. Need I say more?

That's all I have time for.


End file.
